Sweet Sixteen
by Manuka-Chan
Summary: Shonen ai, 2x1. It's Duo's birthday and everyone is there, except for one blue-eyed pilot. Please Rate and Review! ^^


Warnings: Shonen ai, 2x1 and alittle 3x4. My very first Duo and Heero fic, so beware!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to anyone that owns it.  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sighed. He was sitting in a lounge chair in the large livingroom of the Winner estate. A large, flaming fire burned in the fireplace, warming the room. The lamps were turned off, giving the room a warm glow. Outside the estate, rain poured down with a steady rush, with the occasional thunder and lightning.  
  
The room was quiet, except for the crakling of the fire and the pouring rain. It was a disturbing silence. Normally, the room would be loud with laughter and talking. But when Quatre told Duo that his lover, Heero, wouldn't be there for his birthday, Duo refused to do anything the rest of the day. The other Gundam pilots left Duo all alone, giving up on trying to cheer him up.  
  
It was a mission that caused it. It's always missions. Just when you think that everything is going well, a mission comes that messes up everything. The mission that Heero had to carry out was a dangerous one. It could mean getting serious injuries or even worse yet, death. But Heero was a person who could take pain and he wasn't someone who would give up, like dying.  
  
Duo sighed again and said to the empty room, "Why? Why does there have to be a mission?" This was the first time he spoke in nearly two hours. "Couldn't he have aborted the mission to spend time with me? On my birthday?" He shook his head. "No. . . .Heero would never do that."  
  
"Duo. . .?" a soft voice spoke.  
  
The Shinigami pilot turned around to see Quatre standing in the doorway, looking a trifle concerned.  
  
"Hey Quatre," Duo greeted without much enthusiasm and turned to look back at the fire. He didn't look at the other pilot as he sat down next to him in another lounge chair. The fire popped and sparks came and disappeared.  
  
"Duo, you've been sitting in here ever since I told you that Heero was on a mission. It's been hours and you haven't eaten anything. Come on into the diningroom. There's tons of leftovers from dinner."  
  
"I don't feel like eating, Quatre. And besides, how would you feel if Trowa left you on your birthday?"  
  
Quatre sighed and spoke. "You know that Heero is not doing it on purpose, Duo. We all know that Heero doesn't say that much; he usually likes to be left alone. And, as Gundam pilots, we have a responsibility. Do you think Heero would give up on that responsibility?"  
  
Duo was quiet for some time, then replied, lowering his voice a bit. "No. . . .of course not. But today's my birthday." The Deathscythe pilot turned to look at Quatre. "And you didn't answer my question."  
  
Quatre opened his mouth to speak, but a deep voice answered from the doorway. "I would hate to leave Quatre on his birthday, but Gundam pilots, all of us, were trained to think only of our missions to defeat Oz."  
  
Duo and Quatre turned to looked and saw the tall Heavyarms pilot staring at them with his deep, green eye. Wufei stood behind him with his arms crossed. They walked into the room and stood in front of them.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Trowa."  
  
Wufei frowned and said, "Duo, I know you are disappointed, but Yuy with be back tonight. And it *is* your birthday, so stop being glum and celebrate. I'm not find of parties, but it's getting too much when you didn't even gawk over all of those gifts we got for you."  
  
Duo stared at Wufei and blinked. Then, he smiled. "Thank you, Wufei. Thanks all of you!"  
  
"Yay!" Quatre exclaimed. "Let's all go into the diningroom. Duo must be hungry! He hasn't eaten all day!"  
  
After Duo ate his dinner, he opened his gifts. Quatre gave him the most, which Duo fawned over. He got a nice-looking jacket from Wufei (Duo put it on immediately), a gold cross necklace from Trowa and some video games, a pair of black shoes and a couple hundred bucks from Quatre.  
  
"Thanks all of you, guys! Wufei, I love the jacket!"  
  
As Duo was getting ready to blow out the sixteen candles on a delicious- looking chocolate cake, a gust of wind and rain was heard, then the slamming of the front door.  
  
Silence, then Quatre exclaimed, "Heero's back!"  
  
Duo blinked and took a short intake of breath. His heart began to beat wildly, as if it would burst out of his chest. The candles flickered when Quatre jumped up to meet Heero. Soon, he walked into the room. His hair and clothes were dripping wet and his deep, blue eyes looked around the room, then landed on Duo.  
  
Heero spoke. "Duo, I'm sorry for being so late. I knew how much it meant to you that I should be here for your birthday, but I was out getting your gift."  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Gift? But. . .weren't you on a mission?"  
  
He smirked. "Well, not technically. I told the others to tell you that I was on a mission. I didn't want you to find out."  
  
"Find out what?"  
  
Heero smirked again. Duo hinted a smile in that smirk. The Wing pilot knelt down onto one knee and reached for something in his coat. He pulled out a small, black case and opened it. Duo gasped, as did Quatre. Trowa and Wufei didn't show any surprise, even if they did.  
  
"This."  
  
Inside the case was a silver ring. A small design was decorated all around it.  
  
"Heero. . .it's a . . ." Duo said, the words caught in his throat.  
  
"It's a promise ring. After the war is done and peace has been attained, I want you to marry me, Duo." Heero smiled. Actually smiled. Duo wondered how many times Heero had to practice saying all that. No wonder he was gone so long. Duo smiled back.  
  
"Heero. . .I. . .I. . .Oh Heero!" Duo threw his arms around the Wing pilot's neck and held him. "This is the best gift ever!"  
  
Heero held Duo close and said, "I'm glad you think so. Giving this to you on your birthday would be the perfect time." He smiled again. "Will you wear this and promise me?"  
  
Duo stood up and answered, "Yes, of course, Heero. I promise with all my heart."  
  
He took out a chain and slid the ring on it. Fastening it around his neck, he said, "Good thing Heero came back before I blew out the candles!"  
  
They all sat at the table, watching Duo getting ready to blow. He took a deep breath of air and let go, the candle flames withering away.  
  
"Yay!" Quatre exclaimed. "So Duo, what did you wish for?"  
  
He smiled. "I wished for nothing."  
  
Quatre frowned. "Nothing?"  
  
"Yep. I already got my wish, so why do I have to make another one?" Duo smiled at Heero and then they all knew and smiled. "Well everyone! Let's cut the cake!"  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
